1906timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
2000s
2001: 23 March: The Comonwealth and Confederation enter into peace talks in Brasília. 29 March: Confederation forces took parts of Siberia, but have lost the Caspain region and Caucasuses, while the Commonwealth gain Madagassca and Eastern Persia, Oman & the Trucial States. 2 April: The worlds first genetically engineered humans is born in Perth, her name is Alice. Her DNA was modified by genetically modifiying human DNA and injecting Streritol and Pryfaresyl, 2 new super steroids, into the growth tank. 14 April: Due to the success of the Alice project, the Confederation dedicates increased fundng towards a program called the Adam project to manufacture genetically pure engineered superhumans. 5 May: After continuous bombings from the navy and air force, the Coalition force on the brink of pushing out of Florida, the military infrastructure smashed, moral at an all time low and US soldiers surrendering on a daily basis, the United States of American accepts the offer of an unconditional surrender and the Pan-Americas war comes to an end. 7 May: The Treaty of Tallahassee was signed by Admiral Jack Carter, Commodore Theo Gates for the US Navy, General Alan Jackson, Major General Alex Thomas and General Peter Pace for the US army and Air force. For the Coalition, Rear Admiral Juan Cortez, Admiral Néstor Scioli, newly promoted Brigadier-General Juan Vélez and General Raúl Chávez. With their industry smashed, civilians rioting in the streets over power, food and clean water shortages and ecconomic troubles the US government was forced to accept the terms of surrender or face occupation. A total of 103,991,309 people died in the war. 1 June: Morgan Inc is founded in Manchester, UK. 12 August: Dr Theodore Robertson of Queen's University Belfast publishes a paper, “Sustainable Global Agriculture” He stated in his paper that left unchecked there could be a catastrophic food crisis by the year 2100, due to a massive population increase. Another source of food would have to be found through genetically modification of the current food crops so they can grow in more arrid environments. 2003: 12 April: Alice, the world first genetially engineered human dies. 15 April: An autopsy reviels that Alice died of an unforseen heart problem that had occured during her growth process. Due to this incident the Confederation government creates the Genetics and Embrionic authority and they shelve the Adam project. 29 July: The Commonwealth/Confederation Peace talk in Brasília are not going well, the Confederation insists they be given back all lost territory but refuse to give up territory gained during the war. The Commonwealth deligation refuses to yeld in any way unless they give up the territory they gained in the war the Confederation delegation walks out of the talks. 17 August: Operation Thunderhead is launched by the Confederation in the Persian theater of war. The operation consists of 150 Xerxes bombers spit into 4 strategic bombing of Commonwealth Gas and oil fields and refineries in the Persian Gulf and in south west Persia. The path of the bombing raid stretched from the south at Bandar Abbas, a port at the entrance to the Persian Gulf to 3 different end points, the 1 wing is to follow the gas pipe line from Kangan up to the refinery near Esfahan and then to the refinery near Shahr-e Ray and they were to off load their remaining bombs on to Tehran and return to Confederation territory. The 2nd wing is to head toward the ciy of Shiraz and its refinery, then after destroying it , Shiraz and and the defences, follow the gas pipe line to the city of Gachsaran and bomb the oil fields there and the head up towards Kermanshah and Tabriz in the north then back to Confederation territory. The 3rd wing is to follow the coastline up to the ocean gas fields near Qatar, destroy them then systematially move up the coast bombing the ocean oil and gas platforms and the ports. When they reach the city port of Khorramshahr they were to target all the ports facilities and oil storage facilities gas processing plants and tanker terminals. Upon the destruction of ther targets they are to travel back to Confederaton territory. 18 August: The 1st day of bombing the oil and gas fields is a success. Several refineries and pumping stations and millions of barrels were destroyed. The casualties inflited on the people on the ground numbered in the hundreds of thousands in the oil fields and in cities within a close proximaty to the fields and refineries such as Gachsaran, Esfahan, Dorood, Dehloran, Dezful, Esfahan and many other cities were also hit with disasterous casualties. The operation was a massive success and totally destroyed the Commonwealths ablity to drill for oil and gas in south Persia. The bombers dropped 23,100 tons of MAOB or Massive Ariel Ordnance Bomb (12,000 lbs). 2004: 8 Janurary: After the success of Operation Thunderhead, the Confederation launches a series of missile attacks against the front line in the Russian theatre of war again and squadrons of AK-44 bombers bomb the cities of the Commonwealth. 11 Janurary: The Commonwealth respond by sending a submarine fleet of 12 submarines to Austrailia from the submarine bases in Dar es Salaam, Mogadishu, Port Louis in Mauritius and Victoria in the Seychelles. They launch their missiles at targets on the west coast and south east coast. 20 Janurary: When the fleet reaches the Austraila coast, they launch their Titan and Lionheart missiles towards Canberra, several stratgically important metropolitan centres with manufacturing capabilities and military targets, an estimated 2 million people are killed. The damage inflicted forces many of the ports hit to halt production and shipping of goods, the port in Sydney is almost obliterated by 6 of the new Titan missiles. 16 April: Due to the large battle field casualties, the Commonwealth began research into Cybernetics and nano technology. They both have the potential to revolutionise battlefield medicine and massive amounts of resources are spend in their research and development and experts from Cybercom are employed because of their extensive research. 12 September: Brian Hoffler founds Hoffler. The company deals in construction, Electronics, Bio technology, computer software and is headquartered in Sumatra. 2006: 21 March: 3 U.S. spies, Donald Mitchell, Carl Longbridge and Michael Sims, are caputred by Legion agents in Canada. They are found to have important strategic information on the fleet movements in the North Atlantic. The U.S. government is pro-Confederation but the Confederation Ambassidor to the Commonwealth denies any knowledge of the spies. 25 March: The Commonwealth ambassador to the United States, issues a stern warning if any further spies are discovered it will be seen as an act of war. 18 June: The spies are put on trial which is heavily covered by the media 29 July: Donald Mitchell, Carl Longbridge are sentenced to 35 years in jail for espionage, Michael Sims is sentenced to 28 years. 30 July: Halcon-Davis corporation is founded in Birmingham, UK. 2009: 29 March: Guatemala makes an application for membership into the Central American Coalition. 16 April: The development of Nanotechnology is started by Morgan Inc in an effort to combat battle field losses. 9 May: Nasompong electronics is found in Bangkok by Ekkachai Nasompong. The company produces electronic components for computers and also do computer and telecommunications research. 12 July: Due to the paper by Dr Theodore Robertson called “Sustainable Global Agriculture” Morgan Inc., in partnership with the Commonwealth government, begins to conduct research into genetically modifying crops with genes from other plants and bacteria. It is expected that the first crop of GM food will be on the open market within 10-15 yrs. 2010: 16 Feburary: The trench warfare on the Persian front line begins to grow in intensity with daily rocket launches on the Commonwealth forces and the Commonwealth forces pulled back to the secondary point 25 miles away when their position is over run in north Russia. 20 Feburary: The Russians are starting to loose the battle with more of their territory lost to the Confederation forces to the south near the Caspian Sea. 29 April: In africa the Commonwealth forces have regained the lost territorys of Angola, Zambia, Rhodesia, Nambia and parts of South Africa. The Commonwealth reinforces the regiments in Russia with 14 extra regiments of soldiers to stop the approaching Confederation forces.